Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of a Hero
by Stanleyslayer
Summary: A possible world where Kaworu is not the last angel...see what happens as Shinji, Rei, and Kaworu try to find the truth behind Asuka's coma Mature Rating for safety purposes NOT A SHINJI\KAWORU!
1. Chapter 1

"Momma Momma, they picked me momma!" A cute red-haired girl is running down the halls of a hospital yelling in joy. "They say I'm an elite pilot, everyone is so nice, now I won't be lonely, even without daddy!" The girl is smiling from ear to ear as she races towards a door at the end of the hall "Look at me, look at me MOMMA!!" the girl opens the door and the smile on her face recedes, the first thing she notices is a doll hanging from the roof and right next to it the shape of a lady, her mother, hung by her neck...

"Synch ratio at zero...I'm useless." Asuka Langley Soryu was lying in a tub, filled up to the half way point with water, naked mumbling to herself. A man dressed in a suit and with slicked back hair walks in and addresses her.

"Asuka Soryu? We're from Nerv, we are here to take you back." The man pulled out a radio and began to talk to Nerv personnel. "We have secured the second child, we are returning to base immediately."

* * *

"Misato, the second child has been secured safely." Makoto Hyuga reported to Misato Katsuragi who had a look of concern plastered on her face.

"Seems odd that it would take them a whole seven days to find her, right as the fifth arrives..." Misato's mind no longer trusted Nerv after the Rei incedent and questioned everything now.

* * *

"Could my feelings be right...Rei, why is it my mother comes to mind when I think of you...what are you doing with them father?" Shinji was lying down on his bed, with his hand covering his eye looking up at the ceiling, he was slowly slipping into a depression.

* * *

"Gendo...did you know my cat died? I hadn't been able to take care of it recently so I left it to my grandmother, but...now I can't even see it ever again." Ritsuko was sitting with her head lowered in shame, in a dark room with a luminescent Nerv logo acting as the only source as light.

"Ritsuko Akagi, why did you destroy the dummie plug system?" Gendo Ikari stood in a very powering stance.

"The dummy plug system..." Ritsuko lifted her head "...I did not destroy your dummy plug system...I DESTROYED REI IS WHAT I DID!!" Ritsuko started to cry.

"I will not ask again...why!?"

"I am no longer happy...even when you make love to me...why don't you just use my body like before and get it over with!" Ritsuko hung her head again.

"I am dissapointed in you."

"How, you never had expectation in me in the first place." The logo lights abruptly turns off and Ritsuko is left alone. "What am I supposed to do now, mother?"

* * *

"I wonder where Asuka is" Shinji stood in front of Evangelion Unit 02 and began to think 'What would be the point in seeing her anyway, would we talk about what happened to Rei?'

* * *

Shinji now stood in front of a very large lake created by an N2 mine. 'Everyone has been evacuated...thanks to me I have no one left I can call a friend...Asuka,Misato, mother what should I do?'

Shinji hears a soft tune hummed to his left he recognizes the song from his time spent playing classical music on the cello, Ode To Joy as taken from the poem written by Friedrich Schiller.

"Music, it is good...it revitalizes the mind and soul, it truly is the high point of the Lilim society...don't you think so? Shinji Ikari?" Shinji hears the voice of the mysterious gray haired boy sitting on a statue to his left.

"My name...how do you..." Shinji wondered how the boy could know his name and never of met him before.

"You do not realize how famous you are do you Shinji?" Shinji just shook his head.

"Well...you know my name, who may I ask are you?" Shinji looked him in the eye and realized his eyes are red 'Just like Rei...'

"Nagisa. Kaworu Nagisa...I am a selected child, much like yourself, I am the fifth." Kaworu provided a softening smile at the end of his sentence.

"You are the fifth child...I did not know, pleased to meet you Mr. Nagisa." Shinji gave a small smile in return.

"Please call me Kaworu, Mr. Ikari."

"Mr. Ikari? You can call me Shinji as well" The boys just stood there smiling at each other and Shinji began to think 'why do I feel so easily able to talk to this boy?'

* * *

_**A\N: This is where the story deviates from the original episode 24 story line**_

* * *

"Madam Katsuragi, Asuka was transferred to the hospital, it seems that on her way back to headquarters she slipped from conciousness and has not awoken." Maya Ibuki reported to Misato Katsuragi from her seat.

"Really? What does The Magi say about her?" Misato was worried that she might of gotten sick while gone.

"They think it is just stress from her dropping Synch Ratio" Maya Ibuki was reading the status report from The Magi directly from her computer.

Misato was about to respond when a transmission was recieved on Maya's intercom.

"uh hu...okay...yes...that is good news, Misato...it seems the fifth child is here...he just arrived with Shinji." Maya reported to Misato, Misato walked away with a simple wave good-bye.

* * *

  
"Shinji!" Mistao caught Shinji just as him and Kaworu got off the elevator. "You have a Synch Ratio test today to test Mr. Nagisa's..."

"please..." Misato was cut off "...call me Kaworu" Kaworu smiled politely at Misato.

"o...k...well...to test...Kaworu's...abilities in an Eva." Misato eyed Kaworu suspiciously but them turned to Shinji who just nodded in response.

"Yes ma'am" Misato then walked off in the other direction as Shinji and Kaworu followed closely behind.

* * *

  
The rythmic beep of machines could be heard as a man stood over the unconcious body of a red-haired girl.

"Soon...soon Seele's plans will be realized, Ikari and all of Nerv will soon see the full impact...third impact" The man chuckled to himself as he put on a gas mask and opened a small canister.

* * *

_**A\N: This chapter was kind of small...KIND OF!?!?!? LOL...but...I feel proud that I have started it...I hope that I will have many positive reviews...and that you all enjoy :D**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaworu Nagisa, his past is gone, just like Rei." Makoto Hyuga and Misato Katsuragi were sitting in her car discussing the fifth child.

"Yeah…the one thing we know for sure is that his birthday coincides with second impact." Misato has been worried about the fifth child ever since she heard that SEELE was sending him to them personally.

"While researching the fifth I found some very interesting data, as in where Ritsuko is being held, and this…" Makoto handed Misato a folder and she opened it. Her eyes skimmed through it pretty quickly.

"Is this data, accurate?" Misato pulled the folder down from in front of her face and looked at Makoto with concern.

"Yes, this means that the final angel is…" Makoto looked at Misato as she shook her head.

* * *

"Is this correct?" Fuyutsuki was looking at the screen full of data for the syncro test.

"Yes, sir…this data means that Kaworu has an average Sync with Unit 2 even without us changing the core to suit his character." Makoto was shocked by the signs of the data.

"Well I guess that is good, we won't have to change the core, he will act as Shinji's back-up with Rei acting as emergency." Fuyutsuki looked at the data and still did not believe that the fifth child could sync without even replacing the core.

* * *

"Shinji, how do you think I did on the sync test today?" Kaworu and Shinji were in the locker room changing out of their plug suits.

"Well, I can't read someone's sync ratio just by looking at them but you looked calm and very relaxed so I'm sure you synced up very nicely" Shinji pushed the button on his left wrist and released the pressure in his suit allowing him to take it off. He threw the blue and white suit on the floor and put his pants on, followed by his shirt.

"Shinji…?" Kaworu looked puzzled at what Shinji was doing. "…we still have to shower first don't we?"

Shinji looked over at Kaworu and said "yeah we do, but I don't like showering here so I'm gonna shower when I get home." Shinji buttoned up the last button on his shirt and left leaving Kaworu a wave as a good-bye gesture.

Rei Ayanami walked out of the girl's locker room nearly bumping into Kaworu. She looked him over once and continued to walk off when he spoke up.

"First Child, Rei Ayanami…why not say hello?" Kaworu was very polite in his greeting.

"Do you have some business with me or the commander?" Rei didn't even look too far in his direction.

"That hurts that you wouldn't want to speak with someone who is the same as you." Kaworu frowned for just a moment and then smiled a large smile full of playfulness "I mean we are all humans here, aren't we?" Rei walked off after he said this and continued down the hall to go see the commander.

* * *

"Madam Katsuragi, Asuka's condition is the same." Maya Ibuki reported from her seat in Central Dogma.

"Thank you, please keep me posted if her condition changes." Misato walked over to Makoto and leaned into his ear "I want you to keep an eye on everyone, tell me if they do anything suspicious."

"Heh, in Nerv nothing is suspicious" Makoto laughed but shook his head letting Misato know he would keep her well informed.

* * *

"SHINJI!" Kaworu had ran and caught up to Shinji on his way home.

"Hello, Kaworu isn't your house in the other direction?" Shinji smiled pleasantly and stopped walking.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you some more." Kaworu was out of breath from running all the way from Nerv headquarters.

"Okay, you can come over to my house and we can hang out there." Shinji started to walk with Kaworu right next to him. "You know it is kind of funny, but out of all the friends I have made since coming to Tokyo 3, you are the first to actually enjoy my company right off the bat for no reason."

Kaworu stopped walking and looked down at his feet "Shinji…umm, I know the reason for that…I...I, should let you know…I am Bisexual"

"What is so bad about that, many people these days are Bi and or homosexual." Shinji was not shocked in the least.

"Well, my sexuality isn't what the problem is…I think I'm falling for you." Kaworu looked up from his feet and caught Shinji's gaze. Shinji looked a little shocked but after a moment he continued to walk.

"That is fine by me, but you should know that I am not Bi…come on, we are still hanging out right?" Shinji waved Kaworu to come over without even looking back to see the teary-eyed smile on Kaworu's face.

"Thank you, thank you for accepting me for who I am Shinji." Kaworu spook so quietly that Shinji didn't hear him, but he ran to catch up to Shinji nonetheless.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"GAAHHH!!!! You beat me AGAIN!!!" Shinji sat there with the controller in his hand and a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I like video games, thank you for borrowing this from Kensuke for us to have something to do" Kaworu put his controller down and grabbed a soda that was sitting right next to him.

"No problem, he doesn't use this system anymore, anyway" Shinji stood up and walked towards the fridge. "You wanna stay for dinner, I am making curry and rice today.

"Sure, that would be nice" Kaworu stood up and placed his empty soda can in the garbage can. Shinji walked back into the living room with a smile.

"Cool, I'm gonna start as soon as Misato comes home from visiting Asuka in the hospital." Shinji's gaze seemed to darken when he mentioned Asuka.

"Hey, do you want to go visit Asuka in the hospital…you seem upset every time you mention her, I bet you have a crush on her." Shinji blushed as Kaworu giggled.

"It isn't polite to say things like that so blatantly." Shinji was a little mad but started to smile "But, visiting her would be nice…how about tomorrow after work, you and I go?" Kaworu smiled and nodded.

* * *

"What is wrong with you…" Misato was sitting in a chair next to Asuka thinking "…why won't you awaken, the doctors say there is nothing wrong with you…why?"

"Who is to say I am the one who is asleep?" Asuka's head moved to look directly at Misato "Why not just realize that you are the sleeping one?"

Misato jumped out of her dream and nearly screamed, she then stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. As she made her way through the door thoughts of Kaji filled her mind, which only served to upset her more.

* * *

"SHINJI!!!" Misato walked through the front door, wasted "I'm hungry, is dinner ready?"

"Not yet Misato, and please be respectful, we have company" Shinji called from the kitchen as Misato turned into the kitchen and saw Kaworu sitting at the table.

"Hello captain Katsuragi, nice day isn't it?" Kaworu gave a polite greeting and a brief smile.

"Hello to you too, and yes it is a good day I guess, outside at least" Misato's face darkened.

"The second is on your mind isn't she?" Kaworu watched as Misato sat down and slumped over.

"yeah, the doctors say there is nothing wrong with her but, she still hasn't awoken…by all logic she should be awake" All traces of Misato's drunkenness have gone out of her face and speech.

"Misato, I know you are concerned for Asuka but you should not let it affect your home life…she will be fine, do not doubt yourself." Kaworu looked Misato dead in the eyes as he spoke with her. "If you doubt yourself you will never be able to do the things you have to do." Misato's face returned from the depressed look and went to one of understanding.

"Thank you Kaworu your words speak only truth, and while they do not bring Asuka out of her coma they do calm me down…you are very wise for someone your age." Misato got up and hugged Kaworu who just smiled in return.

* * *

_A/N: _I know this chapter took forever...but as I said in a chapter update crap thingy...my ex is in a coma so I have alot on my mind...please enjoy my newest chapter...and leave any feedback...good or bad, I can learn from your opinions =D


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the sound of his alarm clock, Shinji looked over at his nightstand and pushed the "off" button and got up for a morning shower.

As he grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom he could hear Misato rustling around in her room "…must be a little hung-over from last night, she was so wasted" Shinji had whispered to himself under his breath. He then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and turn on the water.

* * *

Misato heard the shower running and knew that Shinji had gotten up. She then pulled herself out from under her blankets and pulled her shirt down over her stomach "Shinji is always complaining about it…might as well cover up a little" She then went and put on a pair of jeans and a more suitable blouse.

She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer and chugged it down "WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!!!!!!!! That really is the best way to start your day." Misato heard a loud thump in the bathroom followed by Shinji yelling "Misato! Do you have to scream so the whole neighborhood can hear you??" Misato just giggled to herself as she went back to her breakfast.

* * *

When Shinji came out of the bathroom he went into his room and came out wearing a T-Shirt and pants with the towel still in hand drying his hair. When he felt his hair was dry enough he threw the towel towards the hamper, but missed. Lowering his shoulders he went and picked it up and placed the wet towel in the laundry hamper.

Shinji then went and made himself some toast like every other day, Misato got up and went into her room, and Shinji began to think to himself.

'Kensuke said he won't be coming by today…maybe I should visit Toji as well since I'll be at the Hospital anyways.' Shinji finished his breakfast and was startled to hear the doorbell.

"SHINJI, can you get that? I'm just about to jump in the shower" Misato poked her head out of her room to ask him.

"Okay…" Shinji was about to head to school anyway. When he reached the door he opened it.

"Good Morning Shinji!" A bright smile and a pair of red eyes met Shinji's gaze as he looked at the gray-haired boy before him.

"Kaworu? Why are you here?" Shinji looked a little confused but happy to have a friend visiting.

"I am glad I caught you before you went to school, I want to walk together."

The two boys made their short trip to school, on the way they conversed about things that have happened before Kaworu arrived.

"Wait….you saw Rei naked?" Kaworu was baffled at what Shinji at such a young age has experienced.

Shinji chuckled to himself and answered the question. "Yes and I have also kissed Asuka, but these things are unimportant" Shinji paused and his appearance grimaced "…the real Rei is dead and Asuka is…" Shinji stopped completely and Kaworu decided to change the subject.

"I know this is another depressing subject, but I want to know…what happened to Toji….Nerv staff says he is losing his left leg but they wouldn't tell me what had happened to him." Shinji's mood didn't lighten but his mind was at least off of Asuka.

"well you see…when Eva Unit 03 was being transferred to Tokyo …the thirteenth angel had infected the core systems and when it activated, the angel took over and…we were forced to destroy the Unit with Toji still inside." Kaworu looked slightly surprised but knew that it had to have been something that bad for no one to be talking about it.

"I am very sorry for the loss of your friend, Shinji but you know he is at least alive." Kaworu reached over and placed his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

* * *

Shinji's mood slowly increased over the course of the school day. Being near the few people still at Tokyo 3 helped him a lot. At lunch Shinji decided to invite Hikari to eat lunch with Kaworu and himself.

"Hikari umm…" Shinji didn't feel too comfortable talking to Hikari seeing how he was in the Eva that had nearly killed the boy she had liked. "… Do you…uhh….want to eat with Kaworu and myself?"

Hikari didn't say anything, but she had gotten up and nodded to let Shinji know she was going to follow him.

Kaworu was already on the roof with his lunchbox in hand.

"Hi Shinji, I see Hikari decided to eat with us" Kaworu politely smiled and offered a hand shake "We have not formally introduced ourselves, Hi I'm Kaworu Nagisa, nice to meet you Miss Hikari"

Hikari shook his hand and smiled a faint smile "N-n-nice to meet you Kaworu"

As they ate lunch it was mostly quite between the three teenagers but a conversation did strike up towards the end of lunch.

"Shinji?" Kaworu asked to get Shinji's attention. "What do you think about me?"

Shinji then remembered Kaworu's confession of liking him. "Well…I told you already that I am straight, but despite that I do think you are a very comfortable person and I do like you as a person."

Shinji and Kaworu smiled at each other as Hikari quietly smiled to herself a moment so sweet.

* * *

**BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

* * *

"That is the bell you guys, come on…class is starting" Hikari spoke up and then walked off to class. Shinji and Kaworu soon followed after.

At the end of school Kaworu and Shinji walked by Hikari and waved good-bye as they made their trip towards the hospital, where they knew their moods would be bad.

* * *

_**a/n:** Sorry for such a short chapter...heh...my chapters are usually short but still, the story should be getting into the action around the next chapter so it will more than likely be longer...or 3000, five word chapters XD_


End file.
